M134 (Spy)
Reloaded= |image = |restrictions = Super Spy |popularity = High (in Spy Hunt only) |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |restrictions = Super Spy |popularity = High (in Spy Hunt only) |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The M134 Vulcan, also known as the Minigun, '''is a heavy Machine Gun that can only be used in the Game Modes of Spy Hunt. Overview After becoming a Super Spy, he or she will automatically obtain this weapon. The Minigun is seemingly impossible to counter; it contains 900 bullets, and it does not require any reloading at all as it has no extra magazine/belt. A downside is that the Vulcan has a short period of spooling (warming up) before it can actually fire. Compared to the other Machine Guns in Combat Arms, the Minigun seems to be the heaviest (fighting Super Spy one-on-one, with the player having another type of MG, the player would actually move slightly faster than the Super Spy). After the 3-25-09 Patch, the power of this weapon has been decreased due to players complaining the firepower is too high and causes uneven gameplay. A Specialist variant of the M134 was released during the the August 25/26, 2009 patch. However, the Specialist is much different from the original, such as allowing the Minigun to be continuously spooled (or "revved up,") so it is almost always ready to fire, and having only 500 bullets. Super Weapon Reloaded= |image = |restrictions = Cabin Fever - Round 20 |popularity = High (in Cabin Fever only) |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |restrictions = Cabin Fever - Round 20 |popularity = High (in Cabin Fever only) |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The '''M134 (Super Weapon) is a special variant of the M134 Minigun only available in Cabin Fever after round 20 is reached.As one of the Super Weapons, it is enhanced to fight the Infected. This special Vulcan is chambered to deal its usual damage against the Infected, unlike its weakened versions. So it is possible to mow the Infected down with its usual damage by using this gun. Variants Trivia *The non-specialist M134 Minigun actually has a different name. Look at the ingame Spy Hunt picture on the right or bottom and as you can see, it says M134 next to the bullet count. Compare that to the picture of the ingame M134 Minigun (Operative), That version says M134 Minigun. *The M134 has black barrel brackets on the barrel unlike the white/silver ones on the M134 Minigun. *It is the second weapon to be lifted up when running. The first being the Anaconda Black, third being the Desert Eagle, the fourth being the M134 Minigun, and the fifth being the Skorpion. (NX variants not included). *The M134 is the only Model Weapon (as well as Super Spy weapon) that can be picked up. No other weapon can be obtained outside their respective game modes. Media Sprinting with M134.jpg|Sprinting with the M134 Combat arms superspy m134minigin.jpg Super Spy Minigun.jpg|A look at the M134 for the Super Spy M134minigunmainimage.jpg|M134 Minigun Arsenal Image Category:Machine Guns Category:Super Spy Gear Category:Model Weapon Category:Fireteam Exclusive Category:2008 Category:Guns Needing Animations